Punch
by Rabid Chibi Fangirl
Summary: Sora is throwing a party, and Wakka spiked the punch. Everyone gets drunk and scary things happen. Warning: Kairi bashing, hints of yaoi, and dangerously hyper fan girls. This story was written by Ruby-san and Gingitsune.


Warning: Hints of yaoi, mild swearing, and Kairi bashing. Two REALLY hyper fan girls wrote this so don't say we didn't warn you!!! We do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters.  
  
Riku: *walks in Sora's house* Hey dude, I brought the stuff you wanted *shows grocery bag*  
  
Sora: Yes! *does jig*  
  
Riku: So who is coming? *sets down bag*  
  
Sora: *shrugs* I invited Cloud, Leon, Wakka Selphie, and Tidus.  
  
Riku: Cool, shouldn't they be here about now. . . ?  
  
Tidus: *bursts in through the door* Hey, Sora, Riku. Anyone else here?  
  
Wakka: *follows in* I am, mon.  
  
Selphie: *hops in* Hey guys!!!  
  
Kairi: *bounces in on big red ball* WHATCHA DOIN'?!  
  
Riku: Oh god, you invited her?  
  
Kairi: Invited me to what?  
  
Sora: Gah! *jumps back* No, I didn't!! Kairi, WHAT are you doing here?  
  
Riku: *sweat drops* Oopsies. . .  
  
Sora: *glares at Riku*  
  
Riku: ^__^()  
  
Kairi: You're having a get together without me? *sniffles and eyes tear up with fake tears*  
  
Riku: yup  
  
Wakka: Hey mon, you can stay a while! Have a glass of punch, mon.  
  
Kairi: Cool! *giggles and takes drink*  
  
Riku: *glares at Wakka*  
  
Sora: ....*shrugs* Whatever, just don't get in our way, Kairi  
  
Cloud: *strolls in* Hey guys, how come there's no music?  
  
Leon: *follows Cloud in*....*silent*  
  
Cloud: Want some punch, Leon?  
  
Kairi: *drinks third glass* this is some punch man. . . *wobbles over to get more*  
  
Riku: *turns up stereo* TIME FOR GAMES!!!!  
  
Kairi: What're we gonna play?  
  
Leon: *stares at the drink, then at Kairi, then at the drink*...*shrugs and takes drink*  
  
Riku: Pin the tail on the donkey!  
  
Sora: I know who can be the donkey! *points at Kairi*  
  
Kairi: LET'S PLAY KAREOKE!!!!  
  
Selphie: *steals some of the punch and starts to drink it*  
  
Riku: Sora, WHY is there SPAGHETTI? Isn't that a little, in appropriate?  
  
Sora: *shrugs* I like spaghetti!  
  
Leon: *takes 4th drink, face flushed*  
  
Kairi: *on tenth drink*  
  
Sora: *blinks* Well I guess the punch is good...*takes some as well*  
  
Selphie: ~hic~  
  
Kairi: *walks up to microphone with 11th drink* I'm now going to ~hic~ sing Hikari ~hic hic hic~  
  
Selphie: Yay! *giggles and watches, drinking more punch*  
  
Kairi: *sings like dieing rodent*  
  
Sora: x.x who's dieing?  
  
Riku: I think Kairi is. . .  
  
Wakka: *is passed out on table with punch cup clutched in hand*  
  
Leon: So I can kill her?! *takes sword from out of no where and proceeds to try and kill kairi, but only manages in getting sword stuck in wall* ~hic~  
  
Sora: ~hic~ GO LE-KUN!! *bumps into table* Excuse me, ~hic~ pardon me..  
  
Riku: *the only one who hasn't had any punch* Sora. . . Wanna play poker?  
  
Sora: ~hic~ Strip poker?  
  
Riku: Only if you want to! *gulps three cups of punch*  
  
Selphie: *cheers* YAY! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! *chants*  
  
Kairi: I'll play!  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Sora: GAH! *falls on face* Heh. . .*giggles* that was fun!  
  
Riku: *picks up Sora* Hey there, sexy, watch it. . .  
  
Cloud: *sits down at table and deals out cards*  
  
Leon: *sits on the ground and watches* HEY LOVE BIRDS! YA GONNA PLAY?!  
  
Riku: SHUT UP, GORGEOUS! I mean, stupid head! *guzzles more punch* Weeeeeeee! *sits down, falling out of chair twice*  
  
Leon: *laughs* Whatever you say~ *walks over to Cloud* Hey, handsome, are you playing?  
  
Sora: *laughs at Riku* You went BANG!  
  
Cloud: Only if you are!  
  
Leon: *grin* then I guess I'm playing~ *gulps down more punch*  
  
Kairi: *now singing Mm Bop* WOOO!!! *jumps off stage shaking her butt*  
  
Riku: MAKE IT STOPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
Cloud: *cuts power off the house*  
  
Kairi: Woooo, its dark in here  
  
Riku: *sidesteps towards Sora*  
  
Leon: *grabs sword from out of wall and throws it at kairi*  
  
Kairi: *sword goes through* I AM INVINCIABLE!!!!!  
  
Tidus: *suddenly jumps up and pushes kairi away* I WANNA SING!!!! ~HIC~  
  
Kairi: *strokes microphone* never. . . my precioussssss  
  
Tidus: *steals microphone* NYA!  
  
Kairi: *pounces* MINNNNNE, GIVE IT, GIVE IT!!!  
  
Leon: *mutters something about stupid chickens*  
  
Tidus: *hiss* MINE  
  
Riku: My munney is on Kairi . . . she can kick Tidus's ass anyday. . .  
  
Cloud: *giving Leon a massage in French maid uniform*  
  
Tidus: I HEARD THAT!!!! ~HIC-HIC~ *hits Kairi repeatedly on the head with microphone* DIE EVIL BUNNY DIE  
  
Leon: *purrs*  
  
Riku: WHATS WRONG WITH BEING AN EVIL BUNNEY!!!! AND MY MOM DOES NOT DRESS ME!!!!  
  
Cloud: Mmmmm, Leon, you smell yummy! *bites*  
  
Sora: *looks blearily at Riku* Are you defending Kairi?! *gasps and hiccups at the same time*  
  
Leon: *giggles* Do I taste yummy?  
  
Riku: She's OBVIOUSLY not an evil bunny, she's just a silly evil pencil!  
  
Cloud: No. . . not really. . . ~hic~  
  
Selphie: GO TIDUS~ *waves little flag around*  
  
Kairi: *now in a playmate bunny suit* I AM TOO A BUNNEY!!!!  
  
Sora: IT BURNS THE EYES!!!! *runs around*  
  
Riku: *dumps punch on Sora* CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidus: GAH!! *jabs Kairi in the throat with the microphone*  
  
Sora: *latches onto Riku* Save me!  
  
Cloud: *gasp* you ~hic~ made ~hic~ the ~hic~ punch ~hic~ go ~hic~ bye bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sobs like little girl*  
  
Leon: *whistles innocently and hides the punch bowl*  
  
Riku: *hides*  
  
Selphie: *launches at Cloud* SPIT IT OUT~!  
  
Cloud: AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~hic~~hic~~hic~~hic~~hic~ I WANT MY PUNCH!!!! MY ~hic~ PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: *sniffles* We have more punch in the kit-thingymebobdoodad  
  
Selphie: PUNCH~~ *runs into wall trying to find it*  
  
Random Fan girl: LIKE OMIHGOD, OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S RIKUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps Riku's leg*  
  
Sora: *growls* Mine!! *hugs Riku*  
  
Riku: WHAT THE HELL?! SORRRAAAAA GET IT OFFFFFF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hic~  
  
Sora: *kicks fan girl in the face* NYA~  
  
Leon: *laughs at the all*  
  
Selphie: *muffled* I'm stuck..*giggle*  
  
Cloud: *purring like a kitty and rubbing himself on Leon's legs* More Random Fan girls: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IT'S CLOUD!!!! AND LEON!!!!! LET'S RIP OFF THEIR CLOTHES AND SELL THEM ON EBAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Quick, Leon, lets hide in this room full of lighted candles and incense!!!!! *pulls Leon into room and locks door*  
  
Leon: ooo pretty lights! *looks around*  
  
Cloud: *drinks another HUGE glass of punch* What a big ~hic~ bouncy bed!!! *bounces on bed*  
  
Riku: Why are there ~hic~ thudding noises from that room, Sora? *realizes* O_O . . . Oh. . .  
  
Sora: *eyes water* THEY WENT TO TELLETUBBIE LAND~~~~! *cries* *I* WANTED TO GO TO TELLETUBBIE LAND  
  
Riku: You know, there's another way into teletubbie land! ~hic~ ~hic~ *mischievous grin*  
  
Leon: WOW! ~hic~ bouncy! *bounces on been too*  
  
Sora: REALLY?!  
  
Selphie: *passed out and still stuck in wall*  
  
Cloud: *lets go of balloon* OH NO!!! GET IT LEON!!! HIGHER!!! HARDER!!!!  
  
Riku: *pulls Sora into another room next to Cloud's* Uh. . . *thumping and Cloud and Leon's voices can be heard*  
  
Leon: I'M TRYING! IT WON'T REACH!!! *tries to grab balloon and makes even more bouncy noises*  
  
Cloud: HARDER!!!! ~hic~ HARDER!!!! COME ON!!! FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: *blinks* Are they having ~hic~ fun? *looks at Riku with innocent eyes*  
  
Leon: *bounces higher* ALMOST--  
  
Riku: um. . . they're playing a game. . .  
  
Cloud: FASTER, DAMNIT!!!  
  
Sora: Can we play too? It sounds like fun!  
  
Leon: I CAN'T DO IT FASTER *AND* HARDER AT THE SAME TIME - WHICH WILL IT BE?  
  
Riku: SURE!  
  
Cloud: YOU AREN'T TRYING HARD ENOUGH!!!!!!  
  
Leon: I'm ~hic~ TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN DAMNIT!  
  
Sora: *grin* So how do you play?  
  
Cloud: TRY HARDER!!! FASTTTTEERRRRRRR~~~~  
  
Riku: Um. . .  
  
Tidus: *looks around and sniffles* No one is going to listen to my song...  
  
Kairi: *bursts into Riku's room* WHATCHA GUYS' DOIN'?! CAN I PLAY???? PLEEEAAASSSEEE???  
  
Sora: *screams* NOOOO EVIL KAIRI  
  
Announcer: Will Kairi ever leave Riku and Sora alone? Will Cloud and Leon ever get Cloud's balloon? Will anyone listen to Tidus's song? And what about the psycho fan girls? And how much time did these two girls have on their hands?! Jeeze!  
  
Gingitsune: *steals microphone* Gimme that! Heh, scared yet? Well, if you review, the demonicness shall continue! Muahahaha. . . That is if Ruby-san can get enough coke and I can get enough chocolate. Review!!!! ^__^ 


End file.
